


The Broken King's Kingdom

by Allo_Humann



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Humann/pseuds/Allo_Humann
Summary: King Marvin, the ruler of the Western Kingdom, grows bored of sitting around, waiting for something, anything to save him from his boredom. He decides to take matters into his own hands one night when he travels into the woods, only to find a strange man, who seems to need some saving as well.





	1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty, you must-" "don't forget to-" "did you remeber-" "can you-" "do-" "help me with-" "finish-"

Marvin felt like he was going mad. So much to do, and he only had so many hours of the day to do so. He had to take lessons, visit the people, have meetings with other kingdoms, and on top of that, keep the opposing kingdoms and tribes at bay.

Marvin lacked some things in life. Freedom. Joy. Comfort. Stability. Hs most importantly lacked someone to love. He was growing old, into his 30s and he was so lonely and depressed all the time.

Marvin felt as if everyone despised him sometimes. With their constant demands, constant need of reassurance, desperate need to know what the king does at all times, and the fact that they needed him as if he was the last thing keeping them alive. It drove him to the brink of insanity.

Marvin needed some attention for himself, and not in the selfish, 'I'm a king!' kind of way. He wanted someone to hold him, play with his hair, hold his hand, kiss him, absent mindedly fiddle with every inch of his skin.

He lacked the attention he needed from a sort of private sort. He needed a lover.

The king knew he was attracted to men a long time ago. He knew from a young age that men looked much more pleasing to be around. He, of course, still does love to have his lady friends.

Charlotte, the medic of the kingdom, was a good friend of his and he couldn't picture his life without her. He is ble to rant to her about his problems and frustrations. He is able to cry to her in his times of need. He is able to have fun with her and her wife Cordelia when he needs some happiness in his life.

Cordelia is the castle cook. She can make anything for anyone to enjoy. She can predict what food someone will crave and when they need something from a different pallet. She is also close to Marvin, but they met through Charlotte so they aren't as close.

Marvin loves the lesbians with all his heart, but good friends and a stable plan with his life is so boring, he needs some adevnture.

It was 11 at night. The castle was quiet except for the talking of the cleaning people and the shows scraping against the floor from security.

Marvin was fully dressed with a dull bag of essentials to last him a week. He probably wouldn't need all the supplies he brought, but it was better to be prepared than to die.

He leapt from the window and onto he castle grounds before making a quick run towards the forest. Once he was safely in he slowed down his pace and walked farther into the forest.

Leaves and twigs crunched underneath his feet during the cold fall evening. He enjoyed colder weather simply because it matched his personality. He did enjoy a bit of sun, but to much and it caused a headache. He did enjoy warmth, but he could feel a lot more comfy wrapped in a fuzzy blanket then in the hit summer air in shorts and a tshirt.

Marvin stopped suddenly. Bushes shuddered at his side and he looked towards them. The night was calm so the wind should have vanished already. He grabbed a bat from his backpack and got into a defensive position.

"Who are you?"

No one replied so he pressed again, "who are you?"

The leafs shuddered again and Marvin loudly gulped, "one last time and then I swing, who are you?"

After not receiving a reply, he pulled the leaves back with his bat gently. He may have promised to hit whoever was in their, but Marvin winced at the thought of huring something else.

Marvin gasped and dropped his bat, hurrying towards the Bush to pull the man he had found out of it.

Once the man was all the way out, Amevin leaned him up against the tree checking his vitals. Heartbeat, breathing, fever, wounds.

Marvin sighed with relief to see the man was still alive, but was a little worried about the high fever he had. He didn't seem to have any wounds on him so Marvin sighed internally at that.

Marvin put his hands on both of the man's cheeks and looked at his face more closely. He didnt recognize him as anyone he knew, but despite the circumstance he was fairly attractive.

Marvin tried smacking his face lightly to wake him up, but got nothing. Marvin put the bat back in his backpack, put the back pack back on and picked up the man, lifting him under his arms and legs.

He headed back into he kingdom, over to Charlotte's house, because if anyone knows what's wrong with a stranger in the woods with a high fever, it would be her.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Well Marvin, I knew you were lonely, but picking up a strange man in the woods is the most desperate I've seen anybody."

Marvin chuckled nervously and looked at the man, "will he be okay?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded, he just has a fever from being in the cold for too long. Give him some fluids, bed rest, and warmth and he should be back to normal in a few days."

Marvin nodded, "what should I tell the castle? They're going to wonder why I brought a stranger into the castle and not the hospital."

Charlotte thought for a moment, sneak him in during the early morning. The maids leave at 1 and you know the guard's schedules like the back of your hand."

Marvin nodded, "okay. Thank you, Char."

Charlotte smiled, "Of course, Marvin." They hugged and Marvin set out to finish packing his stuff before the early morning came.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Sneaking the stranger in was easier than expected. He now lay in Marvin's bed with a big, fluffy, king sized blanket laying on top of him.

Maevin sat at his desk, his head dropping and his eyes drooping every so often.

Marvin usually didn't miss this much sleep so it was new for him.

A cool feeling met the front of his neck and a dull pain joined it, "where am I and who are you?" A low voice spoke.

Marvin looked at the bed to see the sleeping man had not disappeared.

"I found you in the forest. You were in the bushes, unconscious. I took you to a doctor and then here. Your in the castle and my name is Marvin, I'm the king." Marvin spoke smoothly.

"Wh- Di- Marvin, huh? Why am I supposed to believe some snobbish, rich king would be on the forest and rescue someone he doesn't even know? Want a sob story for your people to gawk over?" The man spoke harshly.

Marvin gulped, the knife still pressed against his throat, "I don't need a sob story. I'm not a snob and I'm not even that rich." Marvin explained. "I may be a king but most if the money goes to the people to improve their lives."

The knife moved away from his throat, "I'll trust you this far, Marvin, but the second I find out you're lying, you're dead. Understood?"

Marvin nodded letting out a silent sigh of relief.

The man who had just threatened him grunted and swayed a little, losing his balance. Marvin was quick to catch him. "You need rest. Please, trust me for a few days and then you can go off to live whatever life you choose."

The man looked at Marvin, sweat forming on his forehead, "please." He spoke in a quiet, desperate voice. He seemed like a new man, being so vulnerable, compared to the threatening nature he displayed moments prior.

Marvin was quick to set him in the bed, laying a light blanket on top of him, despite the strangers protest.

"Rest up. I'll have oatmeal made for you and some water brought in." Marvin stated.

The man just nodded and fell into a silent slumber. His soft snores filling the room.

Marvin locked his bedroom door and retreated back to his desk, finally allowing himself to rest.


	2. Helping Hand

Marvin woke 2 hours later. He peered over to his bed to see the stranger tangled in the blanket. The man shivered and Marvin sighed quietly.

Marvin stood up and stalked over to the bed, laying another blanket on top of the man.

A light knock sounded and Marvin stopped, breath catching in his throat.

He slowly walked over to the door, "Who is it?" He asked.

"Marvin, Charlotte told me what happened." It was Cordelia, thank God.

Marvin opened the door and Cordelia hurried in, Marvin closing the door behind her. "Thank you for coming. I would be screwed without you."

Cordelia giggled softly, "obviously, you barely know how to make your own food"

Marvin smiled and Cordelia showed him the tray she was holding. "I brought soup and crackers. I know soup is for later in the day, but I couldn't help myself."

Marvin smiled and set the tray on his desk. "Thank you, Delia. It means the world to me that you would do this."

Cordelia smiled and hugged Marvin, "were practically family Marvin, if you need me to help hide any bodies all you would need to do is say please and I'd be by your side."

Marvin chuckled, "alrighty, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the soup, it smells amazing."

Cordelia smiled, "I'll make some more for lunch."

Marvin smiled and escorted her out of the room.

"Who was that?"

It was the man from the woods who spoke.

"Cordelia, she cooks here. She's a close friend of mine."

The hummed in response, showing he had nothing more to add.

Marvin quickly went to the desk and grabbed the soup and crackers, "she uh- brought you this."

The man looked at Marvin and then back at the food, "what is it?"

"Cordelia's chicken noodle soup. It's the best thing to have when your sick. Trust me, I'd know." Maevin chuckled at his own statement before clearing his throat at how awkward he sounded.

The man looked confused, "I've never had that beofre."

Marvin was shocked, "what? do you not eat meat?"

The man nodded, "I eat meat, I've just never had soup. What is it?"

Marvin sat down at the edge of the bed, handing the man his food, "well... its chicken, noodles, oh! And their's broth. It's what makes it a soup."

The man nodded at stared at it, "it's really warm." Marvin checked at the man. Speaking of the man. What was his name?

"Uh, what can I call you. I mean- what's your name?"

The man looked at Marvin and then back at the soup. "Is it supposed to be this warm?"

He changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about it then. Oh well.

"Yeah, it's heated up because it's not very good cold. But, of course, it does get too hot sometimes so you'll want to blow on it to cool it down."

The man nodded picked up a spoonful of soup and blew. This would have been great, but the man blew too hard and soup landed all over Marvin. It indeed, was hot.

Marvin stood up to fetch a cloth to wipe it off with. When he came back the man was staring at the soup again. "Why didn't it work?"

Marvin sighed, "you blew too hard"

The man looked at him, "but you told me to blow. You didn't say I had to do it softly."

Marvin shook his head and grabbed the spoon, making sure it had soup. He blew gently and lifted it to the other man's lips.

The man looked at the spoon then Marvin. Marvin just shook his head, "eat."

The man ate what was on the spoon and swallowed it. At least he didn't hate the soup.

The man looked at Marvin and then down at the bed sheets, "will you do that again? I don't want to mess it up again."

Marvin just nodded and repeated his actions a few more times until the man spoke again. "Whizzer."

Marvin looked at him a ned fed him another spoonful. "What does that mean?"

The man swallowed and looked over at Marvin, "my name. It's Whizzer."

Marvin hummed and kept feeding him until it was gone. He grabbed the cracker package and held it out to the ma- Whizzer.

"What are these?"

Marvin looked at the package, "crackers. They're hard and crunchy, and they have a salty taste. Want some?" The man looked at Marvin, "do you think they're good?"

Marvin tilted his head, "why do you ask?"

Whizzer looked at Marvin then at the empty bowl of soup that lay on the tray, "well, ere right about the soup being good, do you think the crackers are good too?"

Marvin chuckled and nodded, "yes, I think they're good. Plain, but good.

Whizzer nodded and took a cracker, fitting it into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed and then gave a face.

"What?" "Nothing, it's just kind of dry."

Marvin smiled, "they do dry out your mouth don't they. "

Whizzer nodded his head and ate another cracker, "when can I go back?"

"To the woods?" Whizzer nodded. Marvin thought for a moment. Why would he go back?"

Marvin looked at him, "what do you have in the woods?"

Whizzer shrugged, "it's where I grew up. I was born and raised there. I may not be the best at it, but it's how I survived. I just got lost is all."

Marvin nodded, "depends on how quickly you recover. Charlotte said it would take a few days so we'll see."

Whizzer nodded and looked at Marvin, "thank you. And... sorry about the knife incident earlier. Safety, y'know?"

Marvin laughed a belly laugh and nodded, "that's understandable."

Whizzer smiled a small smile and kept eating crackers.

"We should probably get you washed up. You're dirty and sick and that's not going to help your situation."

Whizzed nodded and finished his cracker, standing up slowly to join Marvin.

Marvin helped him to the bath.

He got him a towel and wash cloth and filled the tub for him. "Okay, this is soap, you scrub it on your body to wash it. This is shampoo, you wet your hair and rub it in. Conditioner goes in after the shampoo, got it?"

Whizzer nodded hesitantly and Marvin left him to his devices.

5 minutes later Marvin heard Whizzer call out to him.

"What do you need?"

"Help. Please?"

Marvin sighed, grabbed Whizzer's change of clothes and entered the bathroom avoiding looking towards the tub.

He set the new pair of clothes on the counter and joined Whizzer next to the tub. He was sitting in the tub his hair was still dry and his body was hastily covered in soap.

Marvin grabbed the soap and the washcloth and put the soap on the cloth. He rubbed Whizzer's shoulders, neck, back, the front of his chest, and arms. After he was done he grabbed a cup and rinsed off the suds.

He used the same cup to wet Whizzer's hair. Whizzer made a sound of distaste, but Marvjn didn't pay any mind to it.

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and rubbed his hands through Whizzer's hair. Whizzer let out a breathy sigh and a small noise of content.

Marvin smiled at that and continued with his hair for maybe a little longer than needed.

He rinsed out his hair and did the same with conditioner.

After rinsing his body, leaving no suds on Whizzer he drained the tub and helped him stand up. He carefully led him out of the tub and quickly turned back to the counter, grabbing a towel and handing it to Whizzer.

Whizzer dried off his body and handed the towel back to Marvin. Marvin handed him his change of clothes and Whizzer changed his shirt before stopping and looking at the underwear.

"Oh God, don't tell me you've never worn underwear!"

Whizzer shocked his head and Marvin groaned. He got to his knees and took the underwear from Whizzer he lined the holes up with his feet, "out your foot in here and the other in this one."

Whizzer followed his instructions and soon bith of his feet were in the holes. Marvin pulled up the underwear so it was around Whizzer's hips then stepped back, handing him the pajama pants. "Do the same with this as you did with underwear."

Whizzer nodded and slowly put the pants on. Marvin sighed, relieved he didn't have to help anymore.

He led Whizzer out to the room and helped him back into bed. "You rest up, I'll be back in a few hours. Please, don't open the door for anyone. I just need to do my work for the day, then I'll be back with lunch."

Whizzer nodded and yawned. Marvin smiled and went towards the door, "go to sleep if you like. I'll lock the door behind me so no one can get in."

Marvin locked the door and headed out to the main part of the castle to work another day's work.


End file.
